DEFINITION
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: You don't really think their all that, do you? Because if you do think that the puff, punk and ruffs are all that, your gonna have to read this little story of mine. This goes to show that everyone has their own definitions of themselves and can prove everyone wrong of how they think they are.


**DEFINITION;**

**_Chapter One: The Definition Of the Reds_**

Blossom

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's The smart one, The bossy one, The leader, The perfect one, The one with the tongue And the cute red head.

In Reality:

Im not Smart, I cheat in test sometimes.

Im not Bossy, I just know what to do best in a situation.

Im not Their Leader, I just command them because I can't do it myself.

Im not Perfect, I just happen to look good in any situation better than the rest.

Im not Sarcastic, I just Like to prove people wrong and let them hear what I think.

Im not The Cute Red Head, I just make myself presentable so people would like me.

Berserk

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's the Group Idiot letting brute think of their strategy, The Slut, The group Misfit, The disturbing problem child And the one who's not impressive.

In Reality:

Im not Idiotic, I happen to get good grades and never have cheated in my life before.

I can be a Strategist, If I wanted too.

Im not a Slut, I just happen to have small clothing's that don't fit me anymore.

Im trying my best to fit in.

Im not the Disturbing Problem Child because I keep personal problems to myself.

I can be quite impressive if anyone was worth impressing.

Brick

In Everyone's Eyes:

He's the Perfect hunk, The perfect boy friend, Sometimes a player, The first born, A lowlife Criminal And he just a Smart ass.

In Reality:

Im not The Perfect Hunk because I tend to be weak inside.

Im not The Perfect Boyfriend because I always don't know how to act.

Im a player sometimes, But not always.

Im not The First Born, Just lucky to be born.

I might be a lowlife criminal but I do it so me and my brothers can live.

Im not a Smart Ass, I just say what I think should be said.

**_Chapter Two: The Definition Of The Greens_**

Buttercup

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's the immature one, The strong one, The loud one, The stubborn one And the Devious one.

In Reality:

Im not Immature, I just happen to enjoy my youth before its over.

Im not Strong, I can be pinned down as fast as anyone else once im weakened.

Im not Loud, They just happen to be too Quiet.

Im not Stubborn, I just have my own way of believing and thinking.

Im not Devious, Im just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Brute

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's The Emotional one, The one who never says anything, The smart one, The One who's hard to please And She can annoy anyone.

In Reality:

Im not Emotional, I just express myself better than anyone else.

Im not Quiet, I just don't like what their talking about enough to join the conversation.

Im not the smart one, I just think in another angle.

Im not Hard To Please, I just don't like their way of doing it.

Im not Annoying, Im only having fun in my own way.

Butch

In Everyone's Eyes:

He's the Athlete, The Big Strong Man Everyone wants to meet, The guy anyone wants to be, He's the Evil one, The powerful one And the middle child.

In Reality:

Im not an Athlete, Im just blessed with strength.

Im not Likeable, I can annoy anybody and sometimes everybody.

Im not a Good Influence, In fact im the opposite of that.

Im not So Evil, Im just another Bad ass who wants to see some blood.

Im not That Powerful, I can be weak too.

Im not An Ordinary middle Child, For all you know im the oldest brother.

**_Chapter Three: The Definition Of the Blues_**

Bubbles

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's The pretty blonde, The dumb girl, The bitch of the hall And the one with many guys.

In Reality:

Im not Pretty, I just put on Make up.

Im not That Dumb, I happen to be smarter than what you think.

Im not a Bitch, I just thought if I act that way, no one can see me hurting.

Im not a flirt, I only like boomer.

Brat

In Everyone's Eyes:

She's the Brat, The un interesting one, The childish one, The hate able one And the selfish one.

In Reality:

Im not Such a Brat, I just find ways to get what I want without force.

Im trying to make myself more interesting.

Im Childish because I was never influenced to be mature.

Im not Trying to make them hate me, They just do.

Im not Selfish, It was only one time that I didn't share.

Boomer

In Everyone's Eyes:

The Dumb Brother, He's the sexy for hire guy, The blonde bully, The Quarterback with problems And the Ignored Last son.

In Reality:

Im not dumb, I just act like it because that's what they want me to be.

Im not for hire, They never let me talk.

Im not a bully, I just needed to learn how to protect myself.

Im not the Problematic Football Player, Because I quit the team and I already solved my problems with a therapist.

Im not That Ignored, I just don't like the attention.

This is why everyone were wrong about them. This is what Everyone thinks but nobody knows. And this is their definition. How people should define them but cant because they themselves don't know how they should be defined.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow, glad that's over with!

Okay now to define myself. Im pretty, bored and tired. XD

Review! Glad you red this small story of mine. Depressing, ain't it?

Want me to continue this? Review

Want me to explain why I uploaded this instead of updating my KFP story Entitled Twin tigers? Continue Reading

Well, I just got my laptop back. And well, I got grounded for having a line of seven in my Report card. In our country a line of seven is very bad on your report card. And my last reason is, im beginning to loose interest in KFP. So I made myself get rid of a few plot bunnies so I can continue the said KFP story. Please review this! Or pm me. Or read my KFP! Give me the strength to type, people!

THANKS!


End file.
